Happiness After All
by Khmyh
Summary: Post-Final Act. This is a story on how things went on right after Usagi righted the world. Chapter 2 onwards focus on Rei and Minako. No romance involved, just some fluff and how they became best friends. Chapter 4 and 5 involve some Hurt/Comfort.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

They ran, guided by their own instinct. Though unsure of where their destination is, they still kept on running, feeling as if an unknown force is attracting them.

'USAGI-CHAN!' 'USAGI!'

They called, in their hearts. They called for their missing friend's name. Yes, she was—is their most important friend, the friend who had gathered them and brought them together from their own different loneliness.

'USAGI-CHAN!!!' 'USAGI!!!'

The four girls gathered at the open plaza, reaching their destination. The four girls: Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto and Aino Minako, are shocked to see each other, yet somehow also expected to see each other there.

They had forgotten each other, forgotten about their bond formed through out that one special year. They had gone on with their lives, happy, yet empty, without knowledge of what they really did in that year. Without such knowledge, another half a year had passed.

Now, memories are coming back to them, flashing in their minds. Memories of happy times and sad times, enjoyable times and hard times.

They looked at each other knowingly, not needing any word to understand that the same thing is going though each of their minds. They turned to the bridge in front of them, looking and searching.

"GUYS!!!"

In the distant, they saw Usagi running towards them.

"USAGI-CHAN!"

"USAGI!"

"USAGI!"

"USAGI!"

Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako began to run as well, their right hand outstretched to reach their common and important friend.

They reached each other, huddled together, laughing with pure bliss.

They turned, and walked towards the open plaza once again, meeting Chiba Mamoru, Luna and Artemis when they reach the road.

"USAGI-CHAN! Everyone!!!" Luna cried, rushing towards them, jumping into Usagi's waiting embrace with Ami, Rei and Makoto at the side. The girls and the blue plush laughed.

"MINAKO!!!" Artemis cried as well, rushing to his charge, tears in his eyes but joy in his voice. Minako hugged him tightly without hurting him, tears of joy in her eyes as well.

As if the reunion of the two had wakened the others as well, reality hit them.

"MINAKO-CHAN!!!!!!" Usagi cried, hugging Minako tightly, realizing that their idol friend is back with them. More hugs and laughter erupted, everyone huddled together mainly centering Usagi and Minako.

It was one crazy half an hour, spent with simply laughter, loving hugs and indescribable joy, including Usagi's squeals and hugs with Mamoru. They were lucky that no one had crossed that bridge at that hour of the day, or else people would be looking at them with weird eyes.

After they calmed down, they decided that they should go to Karaoke Crown for a better chat. Mamoru joined them as well, wanting to check on his best friend – Furuhata Motoki.

Just outside of Crown, they met someone unexpected.

"Nephrite!?" Mamoru called.

The human form of Nephrite turned his attention from the basket in his hands to Mamoru, and looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Ma--Master!?" Memory hit him, remembering everything about being the reincarnation of one of the Shitennou.

"Eh!?" The girls and plush cats exclaimed, not knowing till now that the person in front of them was Nephrite the whole time.

"None of you realized that?" Mamoru addressed the girls with amusement.

"No… Motoki-kun kept calling him different names before… so we didn't really know." Usagi replied.

"How…?" They turned their attention back at Nephrite when he spoke.

"Usagi righted the world, you continued to live just like us." Mamoru smiled.

Nephrite nodded.

They joined Nephrite and walked down the stairs to Crown.

"Akai! Right on time, I need your help…" Motoki stopped in mid-sentence as he raise his head and saw the group. He looks as if a car just hit him.

"Ah! Mamoru! Mako-chan???" Motoki exclaimed, memories flowing into his head, replacing his fake ones without the girls.

"Motoki, you remember the girls?" Mamoru asked, eyes wide. He thought Motoki wouldn't remember the girls, since they shouldn't have met in the pass year without Usagi.

"How could I forget? Right, Kamekichi?" Motoki asked, frowning, then laughed at his turtle.

The girls and men laughed, not caring one bit of the awkwardness.

"So… your name is _Akai_ now?" Mamoru asked human form Nephrite with curiosity.

"Yes, my name is Matsumoto Akai in this life." Akai nodded.

The girls showed their respective annual passes (re-given by Luna and Artemis], and then slipped into their secret quarter. Leaving the men to chat outside.

"So… that's Motoki-kun, huh?" Minako nudged Makoto knowingly, giving her a teasing smile. "He's cute, I must say."

Makoto blushed.

"Eh!? Minako-chan knows about Motoki-kun?" Usagi asked, surprised.

"Yup, I heard Makoto mumbled his name in her sleep once."

"Hey! Don't tell them!" Makoto's face got even redder.

They got into their own designated sits and started the gossips. Luna and Artemis settled themselves on the round table.

Behind them, Ami and Rei, always the less eager ones to gossip, looked at each other knowingly and smiled. They then joined the group and sat down as well.

They laughed and chatted, then laughed even more for old time's sake.

**Author's Note:**

_Hi, this is my first ever fanfic I decided to publish, though this is my third to start writing._

_I will upload the other two later when I finish more of them._

_Yes, I am aware that in the Final Act, time actually went backwards to when Minako's CD Venus is just released, but I didn't want the memories of the girls together got lost in outsider's head in the process, such as Motoki and Saitou Sugao, so I altered the timeline and made time flew forward instead. (Besides, I always wondered how Makoto and Motoki got together if Motoki didn't know her when Usagi righted the world. =P)_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Run for the Magazine

"Oh no!" Rei cursed as she quickly stood up, startling the girls.

"Rei-chan? What's wrong?" Ami asked.

"I gotta go, I have something to do." Rei left her sit, already ascending the stairs.

"Shrine duties?" Makoto asked loudly.

"Something of that sort. Bye."

"AH!!! Wait!! Rei-chan! You coming tomorrow after school?" Usagi asked.

"Not sure, I'll come if I'm free. Besides, Makoto is probably going to see Motoki starting from now on, like you would with Mamoru." Rei remarked before closing the door.

"HEY!" Usagi and Makoto protested, but Rei is already out of sight.

Ami, Minako, Luna and Artemis all laughed at Usagi and Makoto's red faces.

"Never thought Mars could be such a tease." Artemis chuckled.

"Ohhh, she could be such a meanie some times." Usagi pouted.

"No kidding." Makoto sulked.

They laughed more.

"Is she always that busy?" Minako asked, brows quirked up. She never really got to know the girls' private lives due to her secrecy and the distant she once put between them.

"Well… Yes, she is quite busy, considering the fact that she is the really one who has a 'job' at this age. Discounting you, of course. She always has chores and duties to attend for the Hikawa Shrine, but lately she would always come here with us during her free time." Ami explained.

"But I guess all of us would also be busier this year, considering we will be facing our high school exams. I have to attend cram schools as well." Ami continued, reminding them that they are now at the last year of their middle school years, going into high school in the next.

Usagi and Makoto groaned.

"Ami-chan!!! Don't remind us!!!" Usagi moaned.

"Usagi-chan, we're grade 9 students already." Ami gave Usagi a helpless smile.

Minako smiled at them sympathetically.

"Well, sorry, but I have to go too."

"Already?" Makoto asked, somewhat disappointed.

"Yeah, I promised Sacho to return work soon. I think I scared him when I said I have to leave for something super urgent back then." Minako smiled sheepishly.

"Oh."

"I'll phone you girls and come here when I'm free." Minako stood up and walked towards the exit, but not before Artemis jumped onto her left shoulder.

"Okay! Say hi for me to your Sacho-san!" Usagi called out as she and the others waved.

Minako waved in return and exited the room.

Now outside of the Crown, Minako started walking in a pace faster than her normal ones after confirming which is the direction she should go.

"Minako? Shouldn't you just call for you car?" Artemis asked.

"No, work won't start in another half a hour actually, I still have quite some time. Besides, I'm not even going to the studio later."

"Eh? Then where are we going?"

"I have a new drama role, the job is starting today. The shooting sight is near here."

"But why do you have to walk so fast?" Artemis asked, not understanding.

"You'll know soon enough." Minako winked.

After five minutes, Minako found the person she was looking for. Several meters away in the crowed streets, she found Rei walking, her back facing the idol.

Suppressing her usually shining aura, Minako slipped through people stealthily. Probably due to her natural talent as a Senshi, plus training for being Sailor V and an idol since 13, Minako could avoid people's attention as much she could drag people's attention as long as she really wishes it and puts an effort.

Minako reached and tapped the miko's shoulder on the right, startling her. As Rei turned her head to the right to see who tapped her, Minako slipped to the left.

"For a senshi, you're quite easy to trick." Minako teased.

"Ve--Minako!?" Rei turned her head so fast that her hair flew up a bit in the process.

Minako giggled at Rei's surprised expression.

"Why are you here?" Rei frowned.

"I'm on my way to work, but I thought I would walk with you for a while before that."

"For what?" Rei asked, one brow quirked up.

Minako shrugged.

"No reason really, just felt like it."

"Okay…"

"Hey, you do know that you have Japan's most famous teenage idol with you, right? Can't you look happier?" Minako nudged Rei in the ribs.

"And you know I don't care about this kind of stuff, right? I could care less." Rei retorted.

"Right…" Minako rolled her eyes. How typical of Mars, she thought.

"How did you know I'm here?"

"It's the direction to the Hikawa Shrine. Artemis took me there once, so I know."

"He did?! When?"

Rei eyed the white plush on Minako's shoulder.

"Yes, I took Minako there back whe…" Minako stopped Artemis from talking by putting her hand over his mouth, ignoring the disproving glare she's receiving.

"A secret. It's enough to know that you weren't there when we were." Minako winked.

Rei looked at the idol with skeptic eyes, but didn't comment.

"Anyway, you're lucky to catch me if that's the case, 'cause I'm about to turn left, I'm not going back to the shrine right now."

"Really? Where are you going? I thought its shrine duty related." Minako asked, curious.

"It is."

Minako continue to look at Rei, waiting for an explanation.

Rei sighed. "There will be a small play session for the kids tomorrow at the shrine. I'm responsible for organizing it, and I have to get a few toys and stuff for it. Since I know nothing of kid's interest, I asked a girl to help me. I'm going to pick her up and we're going to a toy shop."

Minako nodded. "I see. That's sweet of you."

"No, it's not… sweet." Rei grimaced. The sight of her cheek reddening caused Minako to laugh.

"It is."

"No its… argh, whatever." Rei rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the blush under the idol's gaze. Minako laughed more, totally amused by Rei's reaction.

"If that's the case, then we're going for the same direction. I'm working outdoor today for a drama."

"Drama? I thought you only sing and do photo shoots."

"No, silly. I have roles in drama programs also. This isn't even my first role you know." Minako gave Rei a helpless smile.

"Oh. Sorry. Told you I don't pay attention to those stuff." Rei said apologetically.

Minako shook her head.

"And I thought you don't read magazines as well." Minako said, noticing the magazine in Rei's right hand for the first time. She saw Rei tensed.

"It's nothing. I was planning to throw it away just now."

Minako and Artemis looked at each other, wondering what the magazine is about to cause the reincarnation of the Martian warrior to tense up like that.

"What's it about." Minako asked, very curious.

"Nothing."

"You won't buy it if there is nothing special about it. That much I know." Minako remarked.

"… There's nothing special for you." Rei changed her phrase of words.

"Let me see." Minako outstretched her hand.

"No." Rei hide the magazine further behind her back.

"Mars."

"No."

Just like that, a glaring competition started between them.

"Uh… girls?" Artemis called nervously.

Rei broke her gaze first, walking hurriedly and turning the corner.

"Hey!"

Minako ran to catch up with her.

When she caught up with the miko, Minako started her attempt to grab hold of the magazine, in which Rei avoided and escaped instinctively.

"Hey! Stop it." Rei growled.

Despite the situation, Minako found it fun, and continued her pursue. She was so focused on the fun part that she didn't even pay attention to the content of the magazine even though she had a few chances to take a glimpse of it as Rei flung it around to avoid Minako grasp.

Finally, tired of the repetition, Minako leaped at Rei. She had her left hand on Rei's right shoulder for support, then had her right hand outstretched and grab hold of the magazine. The new position startled Rei and caught her off balance.

"Look out." Artemis called out, but too late. Rei and Minako both fell to the floor, Rei below and Minako on top.

"…" Artemis winced. He had long left Minako's shoulder and chased behind the girls when the 'game' started, since without the girls knowing, they had turned and stepped into a park, which luckily has no one passing by except them.

"You girls alright?" Artemis, now standing beside the girls, asked in a voice mixed with worry and helplessness.

"I'm fine, you?" Minako addressed the miko, half worried and half amused at how things turned out.

"I'm alright." Rei replied below her.

"Good." She reached over Rei's head to take the magazine from the floor. Rei didn't react this time, which Minako took it as a sign of surrender. She smiled smugly.

The idol turned her attention from Rei's facial expression to the magazine, flipping it upside down to see the cover. It was her turn to go speechless as she saw the content. Stunned. Her smile replaced by an expression mixed with dumbstruck and realization.

"… Could you get off of me? I would really like to stand up now." Rei said, her voice impassive but had avoided the idol's gaze.

"Oh. Sorry." Minako immediately stood up, she gave Rei her hand and helped her up.

Minako nodded as Rei mumbled her thanks, but both avoided looking at each other.

Artemis, who had also taken a look at the cover page, was also at a lost of words at the situation. It's not that there's something bad about the cover page, but there is just too much for words, too much emotion and memories provoked by it.

The largest heading of the cover page read:

**Aino Minako, Cured!**

Rei had caught sight of the magazine when she walked pass a small convenient store and just had to buy it to know the information.

"I… didn't know you care that much…" Minako said meekly. She's lying actually; she always knew that of all people, Rei is the one who cared for her the most, aside from her manager, Saitou Sugao and Artemis. It was always with Rei that Minako felt that she isn't the idol everyone talks about, but only Aino Minako, and she found it rare and pleasant. She only said what she said, because she wanted to break the awkward and deafening silence between them.

"Of course I care! We're comrades, you are my friend!" Rei turned her head and looked straight at the idol with honest gaze.

_Friend, huh? Sounds so nice…_ Minako mused to herself, touched by Rei's genuine words.

"Thanks. But you could have asked me yourself." Minako said, smiling to see Rei's cheek flushing slightly again.

Rei shook her head. "I didn't thought about it too much before, since our memories are still sorting itself. You know how it is. But when I saw the magazine, I just… had to know. And it's kind of awkward, to ask you about it, I guess. Sorry."

"No, don't be."

"So… it's really over, huh? You're cured."

"Yes. In this life, I took the operation half an year ago, I'm now on remission."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"That's great." Rei smiled genuinely, warming Minako's heart.

"Here." Minako offered the magazine back to Rei.

"I don't need it anymore, now that you told me." Rei said, though she did take it in her hand.

"What? You're going to just throw it away without reading it? There's more than one article in the magazine, you know."

"No. I don't care about them."

"Well, I'll have it then. I want to know what the reporters have to say about me." Minako reclaimed the magazine.

"Doesn't it feel strange to read what people write about you?" Rei frowned.

"Well, it is a bit disturbing at first, but once you get used to it, it's kind of funny to see people writing crazy things and wrong things about you." Minako giggled.

Rei could only nod, that's something she would never understand. But she joined the idol and laughed anyway, happy and relieved to know that the idol is fine.

Minako's phone rang.

"Oh, sorry. It's probably Sacho." Minako took out her Teletia S. and answered the call.

Artemis jumped onto Rei's shoulder.

"Do you think Saitou-san remembers me? Since peoples memories are now modified. For one, we know that Motoki-kun forgot about us for awhile, but then remembered us after the encounter, and he doesn't even realize he had forgotten about us once." Rei asked the white plush.

"You have a point, I'm not too sure myself. That guy at Crown surely had known you girls for a longer time, and has a closer relationship with Jupiter, but I'm not sure about Minako's Sacho."

"There's only one way to find out." Minako winked at the two, her hand covering the receiver of her phone.

Rei and Artemis looked at each other in question.

"Sacho? May I ask you a favor? Is it alright if Mars come with me for tomorrow's post-op examination?" Minako asked into the phone.

"Hey!" Rei was astounded at what Minako had just said. She tried to grab hold of Minako's phone and stop her from talking. For a change, Rei's the one trying to catch while Minako escaped, though Minako seems to be enjoying herself a lot more than Rei did.

"You know… this could serve much like a senshi training if you two keep doing that." Artemis stated from the side, amusement clear in his voice.

"Artemis, not helping." Rei glared at the sheepish plush.

While on the phone, Saitou Sugao is now answering Minako's request._ "You mean Mars Reiko-chan? Of course it's alright! I have something to do tomorrow, so I couldn't be there with you. I was just wondering if there is someone who could accompany you! Nice timing, really." _ Sugaosaid at the other side of the phone.

"He remembers." Minako informed Rei and Artemis, before she continued her conversation.

After another few more words, Minako ended the call.

"What was that for?" Rei asked, arms crossed, irritated that Minako made decisions for her without asking.

Minako shrugged. "I have to find something to say in order to mention your name. And since you care so much, so why not have you join me for my examination. You could confirm for yourself that I'm fine now."

"Right…"

"Uh… you are free tomorrow, right?" Minako cringed as she thought of the possibility that Rei is really preoccupied already.

"Luckily, I am except for school. Though I would appreciate if you ask me before hand." Rei said, shaking her head in amusement at Minako's facial expression despite her annoyance.

"I agree." Artemis chuckled.

Minako deliberately ignored the later comment. "Good, the exam is after school time. So you're coming." Minako answered cheerfully, grinning.

"Okay." _Though I will be coming anyway even if it is during school time. _ Rei thought to herself. She is so not going to miss the chance to confirm her friend's health status and safety, though she will never admit it aloud.

Minako checked the time from her phone, and decide that she should really run along, since the main reason Sugao phoned her is actually to remind her that she should be at the drama sight in another fifteen minutes.

"I think I should really get going now, I'm sure you have to go anyway." Minako said.

Rei nodded. "About tomorrow…"

"I'll meet you at the front of your school. T.A. Academy. See you." Minako said as she took Artemis from Rei's shoulder and walked pass her. She left without letting Rei say another word, leaving the miko speechless at the spot.

Rei sighed in annoyance, wondering why she was always so easily tricked or manipulated by the idol. But then she thought of the interaction they just have, and find Minako a lot more cheerful then she had been during the battles. Silly and childish even.

_So this is Aino Minako without the presences of Venus, huh?_ Rei mused to herself. She couldn't help to find herself enjoying this new change. After all, this is a change for the good.

She left the park and went her separate way in a quick pace, noting that she would really be late if she doesn't hurry in the next five minutes. During her trip, her mind couldn't stop wondering what it will be like to be with the idol after school the next day.

**Author's Note:**

_Yup, I'm a Mars/Venus fan as well. My fanfics for PGSM follows one timeline, and in this timeline, Rei and Minako's relationship happens after Special Act, so there won't be true romance here. I mainly focus on how they became best friends after the battles in this fic. I will upload the story where Rei and Minako get together later when I finish more on that fic (it's a MUCH longer one)._

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Discussion on School

School was normal that day for Rei. She did well in her classes and did not talk to anyone during free time. She simply spent her recess and lunchtime reading, claiming the bench near an ancient tree at the corner of the school, as usual.

Though she acted as her usual self, it's actually quite the opposite inside her heart and mind. Butterflies were in her stomach the whole day, feeling nervous yet also excited. She has been anticipating for school to end that day, and her mind had been wondering about the same person the whole time.

Now out of the school building, Rei fasten her pace as she saw a figure that is not in the T.A. Academy uniform. Though she looked different in the uniform, Rei recognized the girl standing just at the school's front gate to be none other than Aino Minako.

Minako had been looking around, and smiled when she spot the miko through the bunch of students exiting the academy. She suppressed her aura and is in her own school uniform, therefore not much people really paid much attention to her except for wondering what business a 'normal middle school student' would have to stand in front of one of the highest-class academy in Japan, since the general public doesn't know which school she attends.

"Minako, Artemis." Rei greeted.

"Hello, Mars." Artemis greeted in return from Minako's school bag.

"You're late." Minako gave Rei a teasing smile.

"No, you're just really early." Rei shook her head.

"Yup, I know. I'm punctual." Minako grinned.

"Right." Rei laughed, feeling strangely cheerful to see the idol.

"Come on, let's go before people starts to surround you for autographs." She urged the pop star as she saw people starting to throw them glances and whispers.

"No, it's not me that people are curious about. People weren't that interested in me before you came." Minako remarked with amusement in her voice.

"Oh." Rei cringed at the idea. She knew exactly why that's the case.

"Lets… just get on with our way."

"Would you stop rushing me? Our ride should be here in a moment."

"Ride?"

Right at that second, a high-class private car, rare to be seen even for students attending the academy, pulled to a stop at the road just in front of them.

"Speak of the devil." Minako beamed.

Of course. Someone as famous as Minako will have her own ride (a rather expensive one at that). Rei knew it all too well by experience, thinking about a certain man she distaste.

People are starting to gather around and see what's happening. Some due to curiosity, some trying to find a topic for gossip. Rei grimaced at the sight.

"Come on." Minako said, wanting to leave as well now they dragged so much attention.

Rei obeyed easily, and they got into the backseat of the car.

After Minako gave her instructions to the driver and the soundproof window between the front and backseats are closed, Rei sighed when the car finally drove off the academy. She frowned when she sensed Minako's snuffled giggle. She turned her head to face the teenage idol.

"For some reason, I think you intentionally chose to come here just to see something like that and annoy me."

Minako finally let her giggles be known.

"Sorry. That wasn't my original intention, though I can't say it isn't a pleasant addition." Minako giggled more.

Rei scowled, but then sighed in defeat, thinking that getting grumpy over that wasn't worth.

"So, tell me. Why did people start to throw us glances when you approach me?" Minako inquired, terribly curious.

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't seems nothing to me."

"…"

Seeing that Rei really didn't want to talk, Minako planned her next move in her calculative mind.

"Hey, you can tell me. Besides, I'm kinda hurt to see people being more curious in you when I'm supposed to be the super famous teenage idol." Minako pouted lightly, trying to prompt Rei to speak. Artemis knows her tactics too well, and snorted silently in her school bag.

"It was your choice to suppress your aura." Rei retorted.

"Yup, so?" Minako shrugged, not letting the statement affect her.

Rei sighed again. She have no choice but to explain.

"It's rare enough that someone outside of the Academy would actually be there, since students from the Academy rarely socialize with students outside for whatever reason I don't care. And of all people who came to meet this student who they thought is normal," Minako giggled as Rei eyed her pointedly at the remark, "it's me."

"What's so special for being you?"

"… Because I'm more or less the loner in school, not that I'm complaining, so I guess it's kind of shocking for them to see me talking to someone out of the Academy."

"Uh… Why are you the loner? You don't talk to people at school?" Minako can totally see that happening to her miko friend here.

"That's one of the reason. I don't talk unless it's necessary. Another reason is because of my reputation for having special powers in the Academy. Some thinks I'm a creep because of it." Rei shrugged.

"Wait. Don't tell me they bully you for it." For unknown reason, Minako could feel her anger flaring up at the idea that her friend and comrade is bullied because of her power that actually does great things for the world.

"Well… I wouldn't say it's as serious as bullying, but they do make ugly remarks about it." Rei frowned when she thought of the time she got shoved to the floor at the Shrine by one of her schoolmates, just before Usagi appeared in her defense.

"But it's only _some_. And they don't really dare do anything to me when they think my power can curse them." Rei quickly added as she saw her idol friend's face darkening.

"…Okay." Rei silently sighed as Minako's face became more neutral.

"Besides, I rather be left alone in school. I don't really like my schoolmates, most of them are …" Rei struggled to find the right word.

"Snobs?" Minako offered, knowing what Rei means.

"Yes." Rei nodded.

"That's because you're attending a snob school!" Minako laughed.

"It's not like I wanted to, my father made me." Rei said in defense. "Besides, I can't say it's totally bad, since the education there is really good, and it's less noisy then schools outside. But it's so unchanging, only the rules are strict." Rei commented.

Minako nodded.

"Any more questions?" Rei asked for confirmation, silently amazed at how easily the idol had made her talk. A part of her felt glad, a part of her felt impressed, the last part of her felt annoyed.

"Nope."

"Good. My turn to ask."

"What do you want to know?"

"How could you be there so early? Shouldn't your school end in about the same time?" Rei eyed the idol suspiciously.

"It does. She skipped her last lesson." Artemis replied before Minako could make up anything.

"Do you have to use the word 'skip'?" Minako glared at her guardian.

"What? It's true." Artemis shrugged.

Rei looked at Minako with an eyebrow quirked up.

"So that was your _original intention_, huh?"

"Yes. I used picking you up as an excuse to make Sacho phoned the school and inform them I have to leave early for the examination." Minako replied sheepishly.

Rei shook her head.

"What? I don't like studying!" Minako said in defiance.

"And here I thought teenage idols are supposed to be good both at their studying and their jobs in order to be a role model for others."

"Then I'm telling you they don't. I learn more from my job then sitting in the boring classroom." Minako rebutted in her own defense.

"Right…"

"Come on! Think about it. Half of the things we now learn in school won't be needed in our future, so what's the point? I doubt I would need trigonometry for my career."

"True."

Minako smiled smugly as she made Rei see her point.

"So you see, I don't need to be that good academically when I already have my dream career on the run. So why not use the privilege I have to it's fullest?" Minako concluded.

"I can see your logic, but somehow I still think its wrong for you to actually skip class when you didn't need to." Rei said, frowning.

"I totally agree." Artemis nodded.

"Tsk. You two are so not fun." Minako rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't be like that, Minako. I have to say that there is something good about you not liking studying." Artemis cheered.

"Really?" Rei and Minako are awfully curious at what Artemis have to say.

"You puts less books in your schoolbag, which makes it more roomy for me to stay in." Artemis teased.

"Artemis! Not helping at all!" Minako protested.

Rei burst out laughing.

After a few seconds, Minako and Artemis joined in and the three laughed together, realizing how silly their conversation had gotten. They continued random chats for the rest of the trip to the hospital.

--ooo—ooo—ooo—

_**Author's Note:**_

_This chapter is kind of random. I just wanted to work on something to see Rei and Minako getting to know each other better without the influence or disturbance of the other girls or any Senshi business. I like the idea of how Minako gets a bit too protective when it comes to something that concerns her friends, especially Rei, so I added the little element in._

_Next chapter is core!_

_Thank you for reading._


	4. Chapter 4: Number of Doors

"Aino Minako-san, you may now see Dr. Ishida. Please follow me."

Minako and Rei rose from their sits at the call, following the nurse to see Minako's physician, though it's not like they needed the guide, for Minako easily remembered the way to her physician's office, having been there for countless time in the past.

Minako still remember how she always dreaded meeting the doctor, how she always have to find something to occupy herself while waiting, no matter that means talking none stop with Sugao or Artemis, or finding a new tune or lyric for her music. Even on her way to the doctor's office, she would always count the number of doors she walked pass or the number or doctors, nurses or patients that have pass by in order to stop her nerves.

_This is the fifth door._ Minako thought to herself. She didn't really start counting, it's just that she had done it for so many times that she recognized the number of doors she passed by by heart.

_This will be the third door when I leave the offi…_

A sudden cold sensation filled her heart, unwanted memory flowing into her mind, abruptly stopping her train of thoughts. Instead of continue walking forward towards the doctor's office, she staggered backwards.

"Minako!" Rei caught Minako by the arm, steadying her and bringing her back into reality.

"Minako, what's wrong?" Rei asked worriedly.

"… Nothing, I just spaced off." Minako gave her best smile to Rei, but Rei was unconvinced.

Suddenly, Minako felt totally ill at ease at the miko's worried gaze, and decided to do something about it.

"Hey, why don't you go to the canteen to get something while you wait for me? The examination won't end within an hour and it would only bore you to death. I'll come find you when it ends." Minako offered.

"Minako, what are y-?" Rei was about to protest, but was stopped when Minako took a very surprised Artemis out of her school bag and placed him into the miko's hands.

"Take Artemis with you. Wouldn't want you to feel left out." Minako winked, then quickly slip through the door the nurse had opened for them. She shut the door and left Rei and Artemis outside.

"What the…" Rei silently cursed.

-oo—oo—oo—oo—oo-

"I can't believe she just suddenly ditch us like that!" Rei exclaimed, totally obvious to the white plush cat that she is fuming.

"I don't understand as well. Her action… it just doesn't make any sense." Artemis commented.

"Well, that's not new." Rei rolled her eyes.

"Mars! Don't be like that." Artemis pleaded.

"Right, sorry." Rei immediately felt guilty upon seeing the plush's puzzled look, his ears low. "I'm just…"

"Frustrated. I know."

They sighed.

Rei and Artemis are now in the hospital canteen. Rei occupied the sit at the quiet corner of the room, so people wouldn't notice the alien talking plush cat as long as they talk softly.

"Just now…" Rei started.

"Yes?"

"When we were passing though the corridor, her attitude changed so suddenly when we were about to enter the doctor's office. She staggered and I had to steady her."

"What did you notice?" Artemis prompted.

"When she look at me, she gave me a smile, but I know its fake. The gleam in her eyes… there is something I have never seen from her." Rei frowned. "Its fear."

"Fear?" Artemis asked, perplexed.

Rei nodded. "It's like she's terrified of something. Her face paled, and there is something in her gaze that feels so… distant. Far more than she had ever been."

Artemis looked at Rei worriedly, seeing how her face had darkened as she continued to speak.

"I've seen anger, I've seen sorrow, I've seen pain, and I've even seen the slightest bit of fear from her during our Senshi days. But this amount of fear? Never." Rei shook her head in frustration. "It makes her look so vulnerable! I don't like it."

"Mars…"

"I… this… this is… disconcerting, Artemis. Very disconcerting. I'm worried." Rei raise her head, meeting the plush's gaze.

Artemis nodded sadly. "I know. We both are."

Rei tightened her grip on the paper cup that has her cheap canteen green tea in. Artemis moved forth and placed his furry white paw on her hand comfortingly.

"Mars, I'm sure she will be fine, she's Venus after all. But we must talk to her. Seriously talk to her." Artemis insisted.

Rei nodded in agreement. "Yes, we need to talk to her. But I don't think this has anything to do with her being Venus. It's different. Its something that has to do with only herself, with Aino Minako."

"Of course. I believe you are correct. It's about Aino Minako, not Sailor Venus, not even as Japan's top teen idol." Artemis repeated.

"Right." Rei nodded firmly at Artemis's statement.

"Well, the world is saved from evil and danger; her illness is cured; everything is finally right in place. We can't let anything go wrong now, can we?" Artemis said, lightening the mood.

"Of course not." Rei smiled.

Artemis and Rei shared a determined and encouraging look, knowing that things will be fine with Minako as long as they work together.

-oo—oo—oo—oo—oo-

"… So you see…"

Minako was hearing, but not registering a word her physician is saying to her. When the examination had ended just now, Minako couldn't stop the even stronger unease feeling in her stomach and the coldness in her body.

"…inako…Minako-chan?"

"…huh?" Minako woke from her own thoughts, dragged back into reality by the doctor's call.

"Minako-chan? Did you hear what I say?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, I spaced off." Minako gave the doctor a sheepish smile.

Dr. Ishida shook his head. "I can clearly see that. Knowing you for so long, your mind is probably drowning in your music again."

"Yeah…something of that sort." Minako lied.

"Right. As I was saying, the test results should be out within the next three days. I'll contact you when I have them. But by the look of how things go so far, I believe it's alright to say that things are going very well and you are totally cured." A very promising smile lit up on the doctor's slight wrinkled face.

Minako smiled brightly at the news, even though she doesn't really feel like it for a different reason.

"So, any more question? No? Okay. Then I'll see you next month. Don't work yourself too hard." Dr. Ishida said warmly.

"I won't. Thank you, doctor." Minako said as she rose from her sit and went for the door.

"You're welcome, my dear."

Minako gave the physician another smile before exiting the room. Her smile disappeared the second she was sure the middle-aged man could not see her. Her mind once again filled with memories she didn't want to remember, coldness invading her body again.

She took a deep breath and started to walk down the corridor slowly, remembering that she has to meet up with Rei and Artemis.

_First door…_

_Second door…_

She paused mid-way, just before walking pass the third door down the corridor that leads to the elevator that will bring her to the hospital canteen.

_The third door…_

She closed her eyes in fear, wishing the flashes of memory in her mind would leave her. Unknown to her, her hands are balled into tight fists, fingers whitening at the force, and cold sweats are forming in her palm.

"Minako?"

Minako opened her eyes, raising her head to find a confused and worried looking Rei in front of her. Artemis had his head stuck out from Rei's school bag, just like how he did in Minako's. He looks worried as well.

"Mars… I thought I said I'll go find you."

"Sorry. I got impatient, so I decided to come up instead, since an hour have passed." Rei said with a sheepish smile.

"Right, and yet you can just kneel and meditate for hours everyday." Minako chuckled, relaxing a bit in the company.

"It's different. I enjoy meditation, but can't really stand just waiting." Rei replied lightly. "Are you alright? You look pale." Rei asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Even better than fine, actually. My doc said that I'm totally cured." Minako forced a bright smile.

"Good to hear." Rei smiled as well. "Here, it's for you. Artemis told me you like to drink hot chocolate."

Rei gave the warm plastic cup filled with hot brown fluid to Minako. Minako's hand drew warmth from the sensation, letting the sweet scent of chocolate to calm her down.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Come on, let's go find a place to sit down rather than stand here." Rei suggested.

Minako nodded.

Rei turned around, preparing to backtrack to the elevator. Minako wanted to follow, but couldn't quite bring herself to do that.

_The third door…_

Suddenly don't want to be left alone, she took hold of Rei's gray uniform sleeve is desperation.

"Minako?" Rei was totally startled.

"I… sorry." Minako let go of Rei's sleeve, but still didn't move. She didn't know what to do anymore, she was only prepared to hear Rei's complain or sarcastic comments about how she is being frustrating or confusing or anything along the line. She wasn't prepared for the next thing to come.

_Eh!_

Warmth spread through her body as she felt Rei taking hold of her right hand.

"Minako. Let's go." There's something in Rei's gentle but firm voice that eased Minako's fear, comforting her. She let the miko lead her through the corridor, totally unaware that she had already walk passed the third door, the forth door and even the fifth door.

-oo—oo—oo—oo—oo-

Minako sighed in content as warmth spread through her body after a sip from her hot chocolate. She and Rei occupied a bench in the outdoor area just behind the hospital building. Artemis, along with Rei's school bag, is placed right between them.

"Uh… you're staring." Minako pointed out as she finally felt annoyed to have Rei's gaze on her the whole time.

"Oh. Sorry." Rei turned her head and looked at the greenery in front of them instead.

Minako sighed in frustration as she also felt Artemis doing the same thing Rei had just done a second ago.

"If there's something either of you want to say… please just say it." She has a pretty good idea on what they want to talk about, but she just had to make the first move.

Artemis and Rei shared a troubled look, not knowing how to start.

"Um… Minako?"

"Yes, Artemis?"

"Just now… in the hospital… you know…" Artemis started, but never finish his sentence, for he didn't know how to approach the problem.

Rei sighed silently in frustration at Artemis's stammer.

"What was bothering you so much back in the hospital?" Rei finally asked, rather bluntly.

Minako knew the question would be fired at her one way or the other, but she didn't feel ready to talk about it, so she shook her head. "It's not something I want to share. It's not something I should even share."

"But you have to, and I want to help. _We_ want to help." Rei referred to both Artemis and herself.

Minako met Rei's stern gaze, and something in her told her to talk, to open up, to share her trouble with her comrade, her second-in-command. More importantly, to trust her friend.

Minako averted her gaze and look at the scenery around them instead. "… Do you still remember your last battle?"

"Excuse me?"

"The battle before the destruction of Earth."

"Oh." Flashes of memory started in Rei's mind. The white youmas, Princess Serenity, the daggers in her hands, the pain in her body, the desperation and sorrow in her heart. How could she forget? She just regained her memories one day ago, and it felt like the battle had just ended. "Yeah. So?"

"What was the last thing you felt?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Rei was confused at what Minako is referring to.

"Mars. Do you remember how it feels to die?"

Rei's eyes widened, realization hitting her hard on the head. _So this is what it's about. She remembers. That's what bothering her. _Rei never thought of the fact that getting their memories back also mean remembering dieing for the idol.

"Minako, is that… what's…" Rei didn't know how to continue.

"Answer me first. Do you remember?" Minako didn't look at Rei, her gaze seems distanced to Rei once again.

"I… No, not really. I remember things when I died, but it didn't feel like dieing to me." Rei focused her mind on the memory of the last battle, trying to recall the feeling she had, for she didn't want to answer her friend lightly. "Somehow, it felt like fainting from exhaustion and pain from the battle more than dieing… That's all I remember."

Minako nodded absentmindedly.

"We all died once, but I was the only one who died for a different reason. I remember how it felt to die." Minako closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed.

Rei could see the vulnerability in Minako again, and the sight made her heart clenched. She and Artemis shared a pained look.

"… The third door…"

"What?"

"… The third door in the corridor from Dr. Ishida's office. That spot… it's where I …died." The very second Minako finish her sentence, the accursed memory cruelly replayed itself in her mind again.

"…_The second the results are out, I'll contact you. If the report shows nothing wrong, your surgery will be taking place three days later." The doctor concluded the conversation, closing the file in front of him._

"_Okay. Thanks doc." Minako rose from her sit, putting her baseball cap on. She exited the room and prepared to go for work, finishing the last stuff before her surgery. _

_She looked at the corridor, for once, feeling hopeful for the future to come. She started counting at the number of doors she passed by again._

First door, door to a doctor's office…

Second door, storeroom for medical stuff…

Third door, door to…

_Her vision blurred suddenly and she staggered. She tried to find something for balance, but the increasing pain in her head stopped her. She fell, her head hitting the floor hard. _

_Except pain, she only felt cold. Cold spreading through her body, making her tremble. _

_She heard screams, people calling for doctor, calling for help. After another second, all those voices started to fade from her._

_Darkness invaded her senses, and she could feel herself fading. Her soul fading slowly._

Ami… Makoto…

Princess… Usagi…

Mars…

Artemis…

_She thought of her mission, her comrades… her friends. _

_Then, nothing. _

_More pain, and then nothing._

Minako shuddered at the remembrance, a too familiar coldness invading her body again. Unconsciously, she brought her left hand to hug her right shoulder.

"…Every time… when I collapse… even though it hurts, a part of me always knew that I would still be able to stand up again, that I still have some time left. But that time, at the hospital… it was different… everything was."

"Minako…" Rei called.

"The darkness, it came in more forceful… the pain, was overwhelming… and the coldness, I never felt it before…" Minako continued to speak, as if in a trance.

"Minako!" Minako ignored Artemis's call.

"At that moment, I know I was really fading, I was really dieing, and I was… scared… I thought of you guys, I thought of…"

"MINAKO!" Rei took hold of Minako's hand, forcefully bringing her back into reality, stopping her from saying anymore.

"It's alright. Minako, you don't have to continue… it's alright. It's over."

Minako tightened her hold on Rei's hand, feeling the overwhelming warmth from it. She thought of how Rei's hand contrasts her own cold one, but as if Rei could read her mind, she begged to differ.

"Minako. Your hand, it's as warm as mine. The coldness you spoke of, it's gone already. Everything is fine now. It's all over. You are here, in the present, with us."

After meeting Rei's gentle and unwavering gaze, Minako finally registered the words, and something in her broke. Her defense crumbled, and a drop of tear was let loose.

"Minako!" Artemis called out in alert and worry.

Realizing what's happening, Minako retrieved her hand from Rei's and turned around, not wanting to let Rei see her tears. Rei understood and respected Minako's choice, and turned to face the opposite as well.

Artemis, who had been keeping quiet for most of the time, decided that it's his turn for action now, for he was always the only one Minako would allow to see the slightest of her vulnerable side. He jumped onto Minako's left shoulder, where Minako's face was turned to.

"Minako…" Artemis brushed his head against Minako's face affectionately, wishing to ease Minako's pain in anyway he can. Though it's quite hard to achieve with Artemis's body being so much smaller, Minako returned the gesture by snuggling her face into Artemis's soft furry body. She wasn't exactly crying, but tears just keep flowing from her eyes. It started from tears of bitterness, sorrow and hardship, but ended with tears of joy and relief as well. They stayed like that for several minutes.

"Thank you, Artemis." Minako mumbled as she finally calmed down. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, then turned to face Rei again, only to find Rei's back facing her. She giggled silently, suddenly amused to find how Rei could sometimes be so persistent that it's annoying, yet sometimes she could also be so malleable that she would back off at the very second the idol want her to. She tapped Rei on the shoulder.

"Hey, you can turn around now."

"Oh… you sure?" Rei simply turned her face the slightest bit.

"Yes. It's my face and my emotion. I'm sure of it, thank you." Minako giggled.

"Okay." Rei turned her body and face the pop-idol again.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"There's still a bit of trace…" Rei mumbled.

"What?"

Rei turned her face again, but raised a finger to point at her own cheek, indicating that there's something on the idol's cheek, which Minako found it to be a sticky trace of her dried tears.

"Oh." Minako blushed in embarrassment, then took the handkerchief Rei offered her.

"Thanks."

Rei nodded in response, but didn't say anything. She blushed as well, not knowing how to act in this awkward situation.

Minako watched Rei's action the whole time, and finally laughed.

Rei frowned. "What?"

"You're blushing… it's so funny, and cute."

"No, I'm not cute!" Rei scowled.

"Yes, you are. I say so!"

"I… Urgh… whatever." Rei sighed in defeat. A few seconds later, Minako's laughter died down as well, and she returned Rei her handkerchief.

"You know… I thought you would be mad at me." Minako started, looking at the greenery again.

"Mad at you? For what?" Rei raised an eyebrow in question.

"For… passing away."

"Idiot, how can I be mad at you for that?"

Minako just kept smiling and looking at Rei.

"Yes, I was mad, but not at you. I was mad at life, at destiny, to take you away when you finally decided you want to live, to fight. I was sad, because of you. We all were." Rei said in soft voice.

"I know. Sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't want it to happen, no one did. It just… happened." Rei stated.

"…"

"Just… don't provoke the memory, 'kay? Just look forward, to the present and the future."

Minako nodded.

"Mars, I…"

"Rei."

"Huh?" Minako turned to face Rei again, startled by how Rei had cut her off mid-sentence.

"Hino Rei. That's my name."

"I know." Minako replied dumbly.

"Then say it. The battles are over. You're not Sailor Venus, nor am I Sailor Mars." Rei insisted.

"Does it really matter that much?" Minako asked helplessly.

Rei didn't comment, but her facial expression spoke volume.

"Fine. Rei…ko."

"Hey! Where did that last bit come from?" Rei complained.

Minako giggled.

"Why? You don't like it?"

"Of course I don't! Say someone's name correctly for once!" Rei demanded.

"But I like it. Reiko sounds better than just saying Rei." Minako laughed.

"No it doesn't!"

"Yes it does."

"I said no it…" Rei was cut off by the ringing of her Teletia S. She sighed in annoyance.

"Hello?"

"_Rei-chan!"_

"Usagi, what now?"

"_Where are you? I thought you said you are coming today!"_ Rei could totally see Usagi pouting as she said the sentence.

"I said I would be _if_ I'm free." Rei moved her schoolbag to the other side to let Minako sit closer and listen to the conversation.

"_So does that mean you aren't free now?" _There's a hint of disappointment in Usagi's voice that Rei doesn't like to hear. She sighed again.

"What do you have in mind?" Rei asked.

"_Oh! Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Luna and I are going to have a Karaoke party here! I want all of us to join in!"_ Usagi's voice totally lit up again at the mention of party, that's something Rei didn't like too much as well.

"Another party? For what?" Rei asked in disbelief.

"_For celebrating my return and us girls back together again!" _Usagi squealed.

"Right. But it's nearly six already, shouldn't you be going home for dinner?"

"_Don't worry, I told mama that we have a celebration to do, so she let me off today. Ami-chan as well."_

"Right…"

"_That's why. Rei-chan! Please come!"_ Usagi pleaded.

As Rei wanted to say no, Minako smoothly took the phone out of Rei's hand.

"Hello? Usagi?"

"_Minako-chan?" _Minako could immediately hear Ami, Makoto and Luna's surprised voices erupting in the background at the other side of the phone, not expecting the idol to be with the miko.

"Yes, it's me. Usagi, you said there's a party, right?"

"_Yes! I was going to phone you too! Are you coming?" _Usagi asked in a very hopeful voice.

"I would love to. And don't worry about Reiko, I'm going to drag her along with me." Minako smiled mischievously, not affected by the miko's pointed glare at all.

"_Really? HURRAY! Minako-chan you're the best!"_ Usagi squealed.

Minako giggled at the girl's enthusiasm. "Okay, see you in 20 minutes?"

"_Sure! See ya!"_

"See you." Minako closed Rei's Teletia S and gave it back to its owner.

"I was going to say no." Rei eye the idol with a frown.

"I know, that's why I said yes for you instead." Minako said it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"If you want to go, you can go yourself." Rei said, irritated.

"Why don't you want to go?"

"I got homework to do and I hate karaoke."

"Oh, come on. Everyone has homework to do and everyone doesn't finish them." Minako rolled her eyes.

"Everyone as in you and Usagi."

Minako ignored the retort. "And it's totally weird that someone in your age dislike karaoke."

"Mind your own business. There's nothing wrong with disliking karaoke at the age of 15. I'm not goin…" Rei stopped mid-sentence and sucked in a breath when Minako leaned forward, invading her private space and their face only a few inches apart.

"Reiko, don't disappoint our beloved princess, okay?"

"…"

"Good. I'm taking your silence as agreement. Let's go then."

"Hey! How can you assume things like that?"

Minako ignored Rei's protest and finished her cup of not-so-hot chocolate in a few gulps, then threw the paper cup accurately into the rubbish bin two meters away from her. She let Artemis get into her school bag, then stood up, ready to leave.

"Minako." Rei stood up as well.

"Yes?"

"When is your next appointment with Dr. Ishida?" Minako met Rei's stern gaze.

"If nothing comes up, it will be next month. Why?"

"If you want… I can come with you for all your appointments…" Rei mumbled.

"Pardon?" Rei's voice was barely audible, but Minako caught it anyway. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, and gaped at her friend.

"I mean… I want to accompany you for your appointments… if you don't mind, that is…" Rei rephrased her words.

Minako was totally touched by Rei's care and thoughtfulness. She smiled. "I don't mind as long as _you_ don't mind spending your time with your annoying idol friend."

"Well… you are annoying, but that's not new. I guess I'll live." Rei gave Minako a rare teasing grin.

"Hey! Be nice!" Minako nudged the miko.

"Look who's talking?"

They shared a laugh.

With a few more exchange of playful bickering, Minako finally got Rei to start walking towards Karaoke Crown.

On their way, Minako couldn't help but to feel extremely cheerful at the thought of how she would finally be able to live happily after everything she had been through. She would focus everything into her career and her friends. With Rei and Artemis by her side, she would not need to count the number of doors during her trip to the doctor's office anymore, and that's something she could totally live with.

-oo—oo—oo—oo—oo-

In the Senshi's secret quarter in Karaoke Crown, Ami, Makoto and Luna (in human form) are preparing for the party. Usagi had just ended her conversation with Rei and Minako through the phone.

"Sure! See ya!"

"_See ya."_

Usagi closed her Teletia S.

"Everyone! Rei-chan and Minako-chan are coming!" Usagi happily announced.

"Minako-chan also? That's great!" Luna exclaimed.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! We can listen to Minako-chan's singing LIVE in here!" Usagi squealed excitedly as she resume helping in preparation.

Ami and Makoto shared a knowing bright smile.

"Ah!"

"Usagi-chan? What's wrong?" Ami asked Usagi as she see the hyper active girl suddenly paused.

"Just now… in the phone… Minako-chan called Rei-chan 'Reiko'."

" 'Reiko'? As in reference to 'Mars Reiko'?" Makoto asked, frowning.

"I think so…" Usagi's brow furrowed as well.

"She had always called Rei-chan 'Mars'. Something must've happened between them." Ami suggested.

"Hmm… it is quite suspicious." Luna wondered.

Ami, Makoto and Luna wondered about the possibilities, but stopped together when they find to their horror, Usagi thinking very seriously.

"Usagi… are you alright?" Makoto asked, worried.

"…"

"Usagi-chan?" Luna and Ami shared a worried look as well.

"Do you think Rei-chan will let us call her that?" Usagi asked.

Ami, Makoto and Luna nearly fell down when they heard the question.

"Usagi-chan… Is that what you were thinking all along?" Luna asked helplessly.

"Yes. Why?"

"Because the answer is so obvious. Any of us try to call her that, she might as well kill us." Makoto said, rolling her eyes.

"Why? I think it's adorable!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Usagi-chan, that's exactly why Rei-chan wouldn't like it," Ami explained, giving Usagi a helpless smile as well.

"But Minako-chan can call her that."

"That's because she _is_ Minako." Makoto said, then suddenly grinned wickedly.

"Mako-chan? What are you thinking?" Ami asked worriedly.

"I'm so not letting Rei hear the end of this." Makoto beamed.

"Mako-chan, do you think this is a good idea?"

"Why not? It's a revenge for making fun of me yesterday." Makoto resumed her work happily.

"Well… I wish you luck then." Ami said, then also resuming her work.

Unexpected to anyone, since then, Makoto and Minako became the best partners in the whole wide world when it comes to making fun of Rei, of course, to Rei's _extreme_ dismay.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

_**Author's note:**_

_Phew! This chapter was long. I believe this is the end of this story. Thank you for reading._

_[Now I seriously have to finish my homework.]_

_[Oh, and I know I really suck at making titles.]_


	5. Chapter 5: Not past nor future

_**Author's Note:**_

_Author's notes at the start this time. I know I said this story is completed, but someone told me to continue, and I need a break from my other stories, since I'm having a mental block with them, so I came up with a few ideas and wrote another two chapters. Yes, _two_! I'm crazy!_

_Please do not expect it to be as good as the last chapters though, for I might have rushed it through a bit and had spent less time in checking my grammars. Sorry, but hope you enjoy reading none-the-less._

_[and wow. This chapter is long!]_

* * *

"Why weren't you at Crown today?"

"Minako!" Surprised, Rei swirled around to meet the owner of the voice.

She found the teenage idol standing behind her, Artemis's has his head stuck out of her bag.

After a quick exchange of greetings with the white plush, Rei readdress the idol. "Why are you here?"

"What? I actually need a reason to come see my friend?" Minako raised an eyebrow.

"No, but at this time of the day?" Rei referred to the darkening sky. The sun has set and it's just a matter of minutes before the sky turn from purple blue to night blue.

"Hey, you sound as if you're interrogating me! Don't I even get a hi?"

"Oh. Um… Hi." Rei said awkwardly.

Minako giggled at Rei's reaction.

"Am I bothering you from your duties?"

"Not really. I just finished actually."

"Busy day?"

"Yeah. Except the usual chores, I had to take care a few kids again."

"I see." Minako nodded.

"…"

"…"

After a bit of hesitation, Rei spoke.

"Come on, let's go in." Rei turned around and walked towards the shrine.

"Wait, you're actually inviting me in?" Minako's eyes widened.

Rei took a halt and turned only her head to look at the idol with one eyebrow raised. "Yes. This part of town gets quite breezy at night, Usagi would kill me if I got her favourite idol sick. Besides, you don't seem planning to leave soon anyway." She shrugged and continued walking.

Minako smiled, then immediately followed the miko.

* * *

"Sorry, I only have green tea." Rei said as she set down the two cups on the table in her living quarter.

Minako shook her head, indicating it's fine. She took a sip from the cup as she look around curiously, admiring the light and simple setting of Rei's living quarter.

"So, what actually brings you here?" Rei asked again as she joined the idol, sitting down.

Minako reached for her bag, in which Artemis then jumped out. She took out a paper packet and passed it to Rei.

"Just open it." She said in respond to Rei's questioning look.

From the packet, slide out a bunch of photos.

"Minako… this!"

"Sacho gave it to me few days ago. He told me he wanted to give it to me long before that, but forgotten somehow. He said he only remembered when I mentioned you last week, but we all know what really happened." Minako explained.

Rei nodded, then resume looking through the photos in her hand. The photos are all taken from the game session Rei and Sugao had set up to stop Minako from quitting her career.

"Like it?"

"Yes, a lot. Thank you." Rei grinned as she saw the photo of Minako and her on the studio floor laughing.

"So this is the reason?"

"Partly. I wanted to give you guys the photos right after I got them, 'cause Sacho made a copy for everyone of us, but I couldn't find the time. Today I finally have the time, but I didn't see you."

"I see. That's really nice of you, I appreciate it." Rei smiled and placed all the photos back into the paper packet carefully. She'll have to find an album to keep it later.

"So, what's your other reason?"

"This." Minako took out a larger paper folder out from her bag and gave it to Rei.

"And I'm supposed to open this as well?" Rei stared at the folder in front of her.

"…Minako. What's inside?" Rei raised her head and eyed the idol suspiciously when she caught sight of Artemis's attempt to stifle his snickers.

"Open it and you'll know."

"No, you're plotting something." Rei frowned.

"Come on, Reiko. You just have to trust me."

"And I wonder why I don't. Check Artemis's look!"

Minako glared at her guardian for letting Rei see his reaction, then turned to Rei again. "Just open it, Reiko. It's not like there will be poison gas coming out if you open it. Or are you afraid of the possibilities?"

Oh no. Minako just made it an official challenge. Would Rei run from a challenge? Especially one made by the girl in front of her? Of course not.

Rei silently cursed herself and hesitated, then sighed. She ignored the smirk and the gleam of excitement in the idol's eyes and opened the packet. The texture of the content tells her that another set of photos is inside.

With only one look at the half of the portrait size photo she has taken out, she immediately shoved it back into the folder with a speed inhuman. Her eyes widened to its limit and her face as red as her Sailor Mars outfit.

"Minako! How… why…!"

Minako and Artemis burst out laughing at Rei's reaction.

Inside the paper folder are portraits of Rei when she pretended to be an idol, posing as a model for the photo shoot that was supposed to be Minako's.

Rei tried to scowl at the two, but failed miserably with her face is still bright red from embarrassment. Seeing that nothing is going to stop the two laughing, Rei sighed in defeat and threw the packet back onto her glass table with a thud. She crossed her arms and sat in silence in wait for the girl and cat to calm down.

"That was totally priceless." Minako said as she wiped away the tear from her eye, finally calming down.

"I…agree…" Artemis spit out uneasily as he tried to control his own laughter.

"So this is your main reason? To see my reaction for fun." Rei eyed Minako pointedly, visibly pissed.

"Come on, it's not that bad. You look really amazing in them, just a bit out of character." Minako giggled, 'a bit' was a total understatement.

Rei huffed, her face got even redder, if that's possible. She took a sip from her cup… Bad timing.

"You know, Sacho told me he actually want to make you an idol."

Rei choked and went into a coughing fit.

"You alright?" Minako grimaced and patted Rei's back.

Rei nodded.

"You're just joking, right?" She asked, her voice hoarse from the cough.

"She's not, Mars." Artemis informed, giving Rei a helpless smile.

"He got to be crazy then." Rei wiped away the tears with the back of her sleeve.

"Maybe a little," Minako giggled, "but I totally understand why he would want to make you into one." Her gaze wandered from the miko's head to toe, then back to her head. She made sure to move her head a bit more than she needed so Rei would recognize what she's doing. To her delight, she saw Rei blush again.

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" Minako asked, trying to look innocent.

"Urgh, you are crazy too, that's why you have a crazy man for a manager." Rei shook her head, earning a slap on the arm.

"Well, even if I'm crazy, my fans still love me."

"Of course." Rei rolled her eye, then stare at the paper packet again. "And what am I supposed to do with them?"

"Keep them, burn them, I don't care. I have my own copy." Minako smirked.

"Wait. What!"

Minako shrugged and casually took another sip of tea. "Sacho has the originals, and I had him give me a copy as well. Just for memory." She then turned to Rei, her eyes shining. "You know, you're real lucky that I got impatient and chose to come here instead. Think of the others if they knew. How much fun it would be."

"No, it would not be fun." Rei grimaced. Ami and Luna are fine, they would understand the circumstances for the photos, but Usagi and Makoto? She'll never hear the end of this if they knew.

Still seeing the amusement and excitement in the idol's gleam, Rei sighed.

"Is there a way that I can shut you up and make you never mention about _this_ again?"

"No."

Something in Minako's smile tells Rei that she isn't asking the right thing, so she decided to change her direction.

"How about just never mention this in front of the others?"

"Yes." Minako grinned, impressed that Rei could recognize her intention.

_Well, that's better than nothing_, Rei thought. "And what is it?"

"May I stay over here for two nights?"

"Huh?" That was unexpected.

"You see, I got a phone call from Sacho right after school today, we were supposed to go through some information together at my hotel room, but he found my room flooded. Apparently, a pipe broke and flooded the room and it would stay unusable at least till tomorrow."

"You can just move to another room or even hotel, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I said. But Sacho mentioned something about making it a bigger deal if I don't, so he could claim more from the loss." Minako shook her head showing her helplessness.

"Okay… But don't you have a home in Tokyo? I mean, you've been here for so long."

"Uh… not really." Minako's face darkened, thought she tried to refrain it from showing.

Rei has a hunch that Minako isn't saying something; she turned to look at Artemis and found the plush looking somewhat troubled as well. Always respectful of other's privacy, Rei decided not to comment nor pry.

She sighed and stood up.

"Reiko?" Minako looked up in surprise, wondering what is Rei doing.

"I'm going to ask the kitchen to prepare one more set of dinner. Unless you want to eat outside, that is."

Minako grinned. "Actually, dinner here sounds great."

Rei nodded, and went out of the room.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind sharing the room with me, the other rooms are occupied. The only two that isn't are in the area other apprentices or maidens stay in. You'll risk getting spotted." Rei said as she put down the spare futon she gathered from the storeroom.

"I don't mind at all. But I won't get spotted here?"

"Not if they are familiar with the shrine. There isn't a rule, but this corner of the shrine is more or less my area, since I've been staying here longer than any of them."

"Really? How long?"

"Since I was six."

"Wow. That is long."

"Yeah. Most of them think the shrine as a place they stay in just for study, but it's home to me." Rei said with a tender, genuine voice. Minako couldn't describe how much the shrine means to Rei.

"Anyway. What are you doing?" Rei asked, seeing the scattered papers in front of Minako.

"I thought I'll work a bit after dinner, but I think I ate too much. My brain isn't working well when digestion is going on." Minako stared at the lyrics she's trying to write.

"New song?"

"Yup, and I'm asking Artemis to help me."

"You can write lyrics?" Rei eyed the white cat on the table.

"No, but sometimes I can give ideas if I see some hints of the Silver Millennium in her lyrics."

"Right, I find quite a few of them in the songs you wrote as well."

"You actually listen to my songs?" Minako asked incredibly.

"Let's just say Usagi rarely stop playing them in the Crown unless Luna and I forced her to when we are discussing about Senshi business."

Minako giggled. "You know, I sang duet with her today in Crown."

"You're kidding me." Rei laughed when she saw Minako shook her head. "I can't even imagine how it would sound like. It just doesn't mix, your perfect pitch and her always-higher pitch, not to mention she sings off key, especially when she's really happy, which is no doubt when she's with you."

"Let's just say it's not something I would share with my other fans." Minako laughed as well, "but I enjoyed it a lot."

"Yeah, Usagi's like that. No matter what she does, her enthusiasm just brings smiles to people. It's infectious."

Rei joined and sat beside the idol, bringing her stationeries and homework.

"Ew."

"What's with the face?"

"Math."

"Yes. So?"

"It's her worst subject." Artemis enlightened the miko. "She fails them."

"Artemis!"

Rei laughed. "No wonder you used trigonometry as your example last time."

Minako pouted. "I'm not that bad! Let me see." Minako snatched the workbook.

"…" Minako's face darkened.

"Do you even know Pythagoras theorem?"

"…" With a grunt, Minako threw the foul object back to Rei.

"You know, Pythagoras is grade 8 stuff, this is just review." Rei teased.

"And my point still stand, I don't need it for my career." Minako glared at the snickering Artemis.

Rei shook her head.

"You don't have homework to finish?"

"Yes I have, but I just ignore them. I'm working tomorrow anyway."

"Okay…" Rei decided not to comment, and started her homework.

As if they made a mutual agreement, they stopped commenting on each other's work and worked in peace.

* * *

"Minako?"

"Mars…"

Rei frowned. She would have commented on how Minako called her if she didn't feel so concerned.

She made her way towards Minako, whose back is turned to her. Rei couldn't see the idol's facial expression, for the slight wet hair from the bath covered the side view of her face, but something about the posture tells Rei something isn't right. The slight bowed head, the slight hunched shoulder, and the tensed body.

Rei looked at her bookcase Minako stand before and wondered if the idol saw something that made her attitude change. Did she have something that should be left unseen? She doubted she has, though she would appreciate some privacy. Then something clicked, as if a bucket of cold water was poured over her body, freezing her despite she had only come out of a hot bath.

Rei paused right behind the idol, somewhat afraid to confirm her thought.

"Minako."

Seeing Minako still not responding, Rei took a step closer and looked over Minako's shoulder.

"You know there's something called privacy, right?" Rei sighed.

"…Sorry."

"I don't really mean it that way, but you get the point."

_Some things are best left alone._

Rei turned and leaned against the wall, watching Minako, who still has her eyes glued to the letter in her hands. Rei just stood and waited.

"Somehow, I knew you would be the one keeping it."

"…"

"I don't even remember what I wrote back then. I just realize I mentioned you the most." Minako laughed softly.

She raised her head and looked at Rei, that's when Rei understood what Artemis told her.

"_The bathroom is at the end of the hall to your left. There are towels in the cupboard." _

"_Okay. Thanks."_

_When he confirmed Minako is out of sight, Artemis turned to face the miko._

"_Mars."_

_Rei looked up from her homework, just finished with the last question of her assignment. "Yes?"_

"_I need your help."_

_Rei frowned when she saw the serious and troubled look of the white plush cat. "What's wrong?"_

"_It's Minako. She…" Artemis hesitated._

"_Artemis, please just finish the sentence, I can't help if you don't."_

"_I don't know how to tell you…" Artemis struggled. "Remember last week you told me that you saw Minako's gaze being distant?"_

_Rei nodded._

"_I didn't understand back then, but I think I do now."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Through out this week, she would always space off and stay silent when she isn't occupied with something. Usually she would talk to me about all kinds of things to kill the time, but she doesn't now. And… when I look at her, her eyes just seems so unfocused, as if she's looking at something far away."_

"_Maybe she overworked herself and just needed the rest?"_

"_No, it's not that. She just seems so healthy and full of energy these days. I don't think I have ever seen her laugh so much and so genuinely during her work until now, and I am very glad of the change. But her attitude is just different, it's like she's a total different person when she's alone."_

"_Did you talk to her about it?"_

"_Yes. I asked her a few times, and every time she just laugh and say everything is fine. If I press on, she would always distract me…"_

"_Distract?"_

"_Urgh, don't ask. She's awfully distracting." Artemis sighed. "I just can't make her open up!"_

"_And you want me to do it?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Artemis, I don't know if I can. Quoting Usagi, I'm the least sociable person on Earth! I doubt I can make her open up."_

"_But you did in the past."_

"_Barely. I just went with my instincts, I never really planned to make her talk. I only wanted to tell her my own thoughts. Besides, she seems fine to me."_

"_I know. She seems so happy with the princess and the others as well, but when she calm down, it's a whole different story. Please, Mars."_

"_I don't know, Artemis. I can try, but I can't promise anything."_

"_Thank you."_

_Artemis is right, this is far from fine. But what am I supposed to do? _Rei struggled.

"Hey." Minako's call drew Rei back from her thoughts.

"Did you do that?" Minako's thumb brushed against the spot where Rei's tear had melted the orange ink, making the words unreadable.

"Yeah." Rei squirmed a bit, feeling uncomfortable.

"I see."

"…"

"…"

Rei sighed. She couldn't take the deafening silence, and decide to go straight to the point. "Minako. What's wrong? From what Artemis told me, obviously there's something disturbing you."

"So, it's obvious to you? Or to Artemis? Your didn't notice it till now." Despite the situation, there's a hint of mischief shining in the idol's eyes.

"Obvious to Artemis…"

"Right. You're not that bright, huh?" Minako teased before Rei could finish her sentence.

"Urgh, that's beside the point! Artemis wanted to help, but you won't let him." Rei frowned, ignoring Minako's comment. She now understand what Artemis meant by distract, the idol's words and behavior is terribly hard to ignore. Rei wondered if that's Minako's way to prevent people from going into sensitive matters, and if that's the case, she'll have to be careful and not fall into any of those traps, especially with her temper.

"Well, there are problems that he can't help. Especially when he's male." Minako joked. Laughed. Rei had always enjoyed hearing the idol's laughter; it was pleasant and so rare back then. But something in the laughter now just seems so fake and forced, and it haunts her.

"We both know that's not the problem, don't try to change the topic!"

"Oh, so you know? Then what do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

"Yet you sound as if you are so sure." Minako gave Rei an accusing look.

"Minako. No one can ever be sure if you don't speak up!" Rei was starting to get irritated.

"Says you! You always keep things to yourself as well! I heard that much from the others."

Trying her best to control her frustration and anger, Rei made a bet.

"Fine. It's about your death, isn't it? The memory is still bothering you."

"No. I got pass that." Minako sighed. She stuffed the letter into Rei's hands and turned. "Look, forget it. It's nothing."

Rei hastily placed the letter on top of her orderly books in the bookcase. She took hold of Minako's arm, not letting her go.

"Don't give me that rubbish after the attitude you just showed me!" Rei forced the idol to meet her gaze.

For the umpteenth time since their first encounter, they went into a glaring competition.

"What if I don't want to talk? I have my right to keep silent!"

"And I have my right to be worried as well! Artemis and I are worried! We're your friends for Kami's sake! Let us help!" Rei insisted.

Minako averted her gaze. She raise her hand to push away Rei's grip on her other arm, but instead of releasing, Rei raised her other hand and took hold of Minako's as well.

"You know, Artemis is too kind and too respectful that he couldn't make you speak. But I'm not that nice, I'm not letting you go until you tell me."

It shocked Minako, and she turned to see Rei's unwavering and concerned gaze. After a few of her interal struggles, her defense couldn't take the pressure and crumbled again under those communicative eyes, just like how it did last week.

She let out a shaky breath.

"I don't know how…" Minako spoke in a voice barely audible.

"How what?" Rei probed, speaking in a more neutral, tender voice.

"I got pass the fact that I died, I'm not looking behind anymore. But… I don't know how to face the future. Everyday, with the knowledge that I'm alive, I worked so happily. Everything is great! But as it went on, I found that everything is still the same as well, what changed is only the fact that I'm alive and not sick. I sang in the past, I danced the past. I went to school in the past, I worked in the past. I joked with Sacho in the past, I play pranks on Artemis in the past. And I'm just repeating everything again. And… when I'm alone, when I have time to think, this realization just hit me. Everything is the same, same routine, same reaction, same!" Minako's voice rose as she continued, but the volume drop again. "I don't know if anything changed at all… Maybe nothing will, maybe I'll get sick again in the future. I know I'll die again, that's for sure, everyone dies eventually. But I'm the only one who knows death personally, and escaped from it. And…"

"Are you afraid?"

Minako nodded. She retrieved her hand and arm, and Rei let her this time. "Maybe…maybe I am. I'm afraid of facing death again."

Unexpected at all, Rei laughed.

"Thanks Mars. I know it sounded foolish." Minako glared daggers at the girl in front of her, and somewhat hurt by the reaction she gotten.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way. But you really are being silly." Rei stopped laughing, and looked at Minako with a tender, less concerned gaze.

"You're thinking too much, Minako. I told you not to think of the past and think of the future, but it doesn't mean you have to consider everything. There's just too much things unpredictable! Take one step at a time. And I think you're actually thinking too much of the future that it prevents you from facing the present again, just like how you were with the past. Its good that things didn't change, you're still yourself, and everyone else is still themselves. Think about it. What if you aren't a pop idol after your resurrection? You're just a normal school girl with the knowledge of the past life and being a pop idol. I doubt you could live with it for even a day, given the fact you hate studying and love singing so much." Rei teased, before continuing.

"Things will change eventually, Minako. But it changes slowly. People always make those metaphors about life is a roller coaster, and it's true, but they are concluding a person's life of tenths of years into a ride that only last for ten minutes at most. Stretch it out, and you see that things does change, but in a slower pace. Sometimes it's so subtle that you might not even realize there is a change, but there is, probably at the rate of every second. And lastly, you are not going through that illness again, Minako. Knowing Usagi, if she have that much power or control over fate, I doubt she would even let you get another flu in your lifetime. You're done with it. And death? Why care now that you're so healthy and there is a life in front of you? For all we know, I might die before you, but that's something that would only happen tenths of years later. It's such a long time that I wouldn't even bother." Rei chuckled.

"So you see. There isn't anything to be afraid of, you just need to know what to look at. Take it a step at a time, and you'll be fine. And if you ever need help, you know there's always Ami-chan, Makoto, Luna, Usagi, Saitou-san, Artemis, and me. We'll be there for you." Rei concluded. She waited a while, letting Minako absorb the meanings. She mused at the how much she had spoken in just one go, and it made her mouth dry.

Cutting her off from her muse, she suddenly found herself an arm full of the idol.

"Minako?"

Worried, Rei turned her head slightly to look at Minako's face, only to find it hidden in her shoulder. She tried to take a peek, and found to her relief that Minako's isn't crying.

"That was silly." Minako spoke, her voice slightly muffled in Rei's pajamas.

"I told you it was."

Minako nodded.

"But I guess you have the right to be, given how much you've been through." Rei comforted. She raised her arms tentatively, slowly putting them on the idol's back, hugging her.

Minako responded by wrapping her hands around Rei's waist, causing Rei to tense up at the close contact.

They stayed like that and didn't move.

"Are you alright?"

Minako nodded again.

"Are you… embarrassed?"

Minako's head sink further into Rei's shoulder, telling Rei that she guessed right.

Rei laughed again.

"Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything, you know." Rei retorted, amusement clear in her voice.

"You really know how to kill a mood." Minako turned her head to the other side, not letting Rei see her face at all.

Rei chuckled in respond.

"I can't believe I'm repeating my mistake, thinking too much about the future and all that." Minako said with another shaky sigh.

"Not to mention ironic."

"Yeah."

"But it's alright, as long as you don't repeat for the third time."

"…"

"I'm glad you talked, Minako."

"Do I really have a choice? You were so annoyingly persistent."

"Maybe I was."

"…"

"…"

"You smell good."

"Uh… thanks? I just came out of bath after all." Rei replied, her cheeks reddening. She felt puzzled at the sudden change in topic.

"You're blushing again." Minako giggled.

Rei find the idol's face turned just slightly on her shoulder, looking at her.

"I see you're back on your feet." Rei sighed, causing Minako to giggle more.

"We'll need to let Artemis know."

"Yeah, I really worried him." Minako said apologetically.

"Glad you notice. Where is he anyway?"

"Night walk. Or rather, patrol."

"Patrol?"

"Yeah, he always do that in my V days, he continues even now."

"Old habits die hard, I guess."

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder if he just want to go see Luna privately."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think he likes her."

Rei laughed and let go of Minako.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Mars." Minako unwrapped her arms.

"Rei."

"Reiko."

"Fine." Rei sighed.

"You finally accept this name?" Minako smirked.

"What's the point of arguing? You won't change your mind even if I say no."

"So true." Minako gave Rei a victorious smile.

Rei shook her head, and went to the bookshelf again. She picked up the letter and the milky yellow book beside it, both lying in the space on top of the row of books.

"Of all the things in the shelf, how did you find it anyway?"

"I saw you have two different copies of Kaguya Hime, and I got curious, so I took it out."

"I see." Rei placed the letter neatly back between the cover page and first page of Kaguya Hime.

"Why are there two copies? And why place my letter there?" Minako got to Rei's side.

"This copy is the one my mother used to read me when she was in the hospital. It's my favourite story, and sometimes kids from the shrine would also want to use it for story session. I didn't want to damage the copy, so I bought another one."

"Your mother?"

"Yes. She passed away when I was six, and this is one of the few things I have of her."

"Oh. Sorry."

Rei shook her head. "It's alright, I guess I do owe you an explanation. I don't read this copy anymore, I just keep it as a treasure. It only feels right for me to place your letter in there too, because I won't need to read it anymore, but I also don't want to just leave it in some random place and let it worn."

"I see. Not looking back at the past, huh?"

"Yeah."

"So, that's your mother in the photo?" Minako turned her head to indicate the photo in the photo frame at the corner of the room.

"Is there anyplace in the room you haven't explore?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I even went through your drawers to borrow your pajamas, so probably not except your other closet. I finished exploring when you were having your bath." Minako laughed sheepishly.

Rei could only chuckle in return. "Yes. That's my mother."

"She's beautiful."

"She is."

Minako could see the tenderness and the slight bit of sorrow in Rei's eye, and decide to change the subject.

"Why does the photo look like it's about to torn?" Minako went and took hold of the frame.

"I folded it up like that for so long that the damage is done after time."

"This… is Senator Hino, right? Senator Hino Takeshi."

"Yes…"

"Should I stop asking?" Minako asked when she recognized Rei's change in tone.

"Does it matter?"

"Hey! For your information, I _do_ know how to respect privacy!" Minako declared in defense.

"Good to know."

Minako put down the photo frame and joined Rei at the futon.

"I met him in a cocktail few months ago."

"You serious?"

"Yes. It was for politicians, but I was invited as guest to perform, so Sacho went with me."

"Oh."

"You're not close with him, huh? 'Cause I didn't see you there."

"No, we're not. Though even if we were, I probably won't attend it anyway."

"Why?"

"Celebrities and… Snobs."

Minako giggled.

"But I think it's improving… very slowly though."

Minako nodded.

"Next time if I meet him, I should tell him I know you."

"Why?"

"I want to know his reaction."

"He wouldn't have much." Rei frowned.

"Who knows?" Minako shrugged, then turned to Rei. "You do resemble him when you frown. And you know, frowning even more isn't helping at all." Minako teased when she saw Rei's slight frown turned to a deeper frown.

"Shut up." And Minako complied.

"I don't know what happened between you and your father, but I'm glad you say it's improving." Minako said in a genuine soft voice.

"You sound as if something is on your mind again. What's wrong with yours? Uh, you don't have to tell if you don't want to." Rei quickly added at the end.

Minako shook her head, then brought her knees to her chest, her arms hugging them.

"Mine's divorced long before I even became an idol. Mom took care of me, but we just weren't close. She didn't care if my team won first in the inter-school volleyball competition, she didn't care if I failed my exams. As long as I don't have to repeat my study, then she has nothing to say."

"You repeated?"

"Nearly." Minako stuck out a tongue. "Anyway. When I know I was sick, mom only accompanied me to the hospital for the first time, then it was all by myself afterwards, until I meet Sacho and Artemis, that is. So I do have a house to stay in, but it doesn't feel like home to me. I started to stay in hotel rooms more often once I earned enough money as an idol."

Rei could hear the bitterness in the idol's voice, and she struggled to do something about it.

"You know… if you want to, you could always come here." Rei offered.

Minako's eyes brightened, shining in amusement. "Did I just hear a lifelong invitation from Mars Reiko-san that I can stay over whenever I want?"

"No. Wait, scratch that. I don't mean it that way!" Rei blushed. "And don't call me that!"

Minako burst out laughing, and the two spent the rest of the night with similar bickering and laughter.

* * *

On top of the roof of the Tsukino house, two plush cats stood side-by-side enjoying the view of the moon.

"Artemis, not that I'm complaining, but you sure you don't have to be back to Minako-chan?"

"No, I'm going to let Mars deal with her tonight. I'll go back later."

"If you say so."

"I wonder how Minako is doing." Artemis sighed, and Luna sweat-dropped.

"You just told me you'll leave her to Rei-chan, and yet now you're saying you're worried. Make up your mind would you?"

"I know, Luna. But I can't help it." Artemis whined.

"You are so over-protective sometimes." Luna brushed against Artemis with her head, and Artemis returned the gesture.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They might always argue and bicker, but we all know they are good friends with each other."

Artemis nodded.

"And it's kind of funny too, to see how they react towards each other. Rei-chan looks so much more active when she's with Minako-chan."

"So is Minako. She opens up to Mars, sometimes even I can't do that."

"Jealous?"

"No. I'm glad actually."

"You sound like a father!"

"Luna~~" Artemis whined, causing his partner to laugh.

"Their relationship is so similar, yet also so different to their relationship in the past life, don't you think?"

"True."

"Do you think they'll turn into that relationship again?"

"I don't know. But I say we keep it a secret for now, they aren't suppose to know anyway."

"Right. We wouldn't want their minds to be… you know…" Luna blushed

Artemis followed Luna's example, he didn't need Luna to finish her sentence in order to understand. "Yeah… I say they are too young for the knowledge."

The cats nodded, and agreed to not speak of this matter in the near future.


	6. Chapter 6: Happiness After All

_**Author's Note:**_

_Very quick note at the start. Sorry! Please excuse my grammar mistakes… I got tired trying to check my grammar none stop in 30minutes, and I just want to upload this chapter as soon as possible._

* * *

"Minako-chan! You made it!" Usagi squealed and waved.

"Yeah, I got your message and finished work early today." Minako couldn't help but laugh seeing Usagi's enthusiasm.

Usagi, Ami and Makoto are all already sitting in their designated sits around the table in their secret quarter, though Usagi is so happy that she's literally hopping on both feet now.

"Where's Rei?"

"Right behind you."

Startled, the idol turned to see the miko behind her with a slight frown on her face.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi called happily.

"Reiko. You're late." Minako smirked.

"School festival is coming up, I had to help out. Besides, I don't remember there is a rule about our arrival time."

Rei walked passed the idol and descended the stairs. Minako followed immediately.

"So, what are you up to, Usagi?" Minako asked as she sat down between Makoto and Usagi.

"Yeah, you have an extra big grin on your face today. Please don't tell me it's another party." Rei eyed the hyperactive girl from her sit between Makoto and Ami.

"Sadly, no party today." Usagi exchanged a glance with Ami and Makoto, and the three of them shared a smile. Rei and Minako looked at each other questioningly.

"We were talking at school today, and the photos Minako gave us yesterday made us realized something." Makoto started.

"We find that except those photos, we don't really have much photos that contains all five of us together to fill up the wall." Ami continued, referring to the wall above the sofa with all the photos of them.

"So we decided we are going out today to take photos!" Usagi squealed and took a camera out from nowhere, nearly dropping it in the process.

"And I'm going to be the photographer." Luna changed into her human form and took the camera out of Usagi's hands for safety. Artemis jumped out of Minako's bag and joined Luna on her shoulder.

"Oh oh oh! And photo stickers too! We need photo stickers!" Usagi declared happily.

"So, what do you two say?" Makoto asked the two girls beside her.

Rei and Minako shared a smile.

"Sounds great." Minako said.

"Hurray!" Usagi got out of her sit and jumped on two feet.

Everyone laughed.

"But is it alright, Minako-chan? Will you risk being seen?" The genius asked.

"Oh. It's not a problem, I just have to change into my uniform. Nearly no one recognize me in them. Besides, I'm kind of out of tune when all of you are in your uniforms."

"You have your uniform here?" Makoto asked.

Minako just gave them a mysterious smile. She took out her Teletia S. and pressed a button. With a flash, her stylish casual clothes change into her uniform.

"Wow. Never thought of that."

"A neat trick I use all the time to get away from the police and the press no matter as Sailor V or an idol." Minako winked.

"Anyway! Now everything is solved! LET'S GO!" Usagi urged, and everyone complied.

* * *

"Would you stop giggling? And watch the road!" Rei pulled Minako to the left as a bicycle pass by them.

"But it's so funny! Look at your face!" Minako continued laughing as she admired the photo stickers in her hand.

"Urgh… I can't believe you and Makoto actually did that!" Rei was exasperated, because in one of the shoots from the photo sticker booth, Minako and Makoto each pinch Rei on the cheek right before the photo was taken, catching the miko in surprise.

"I'm lucky if I don't get a bruise on my cheek with Makoto pinching so hard." Rei rubbed her right cheek.

"Did she really pinch you that hard?"

"She might not have realize it, but yes." Rei sulked.

"Hmm… Maybe I should think of something less strength needing next time." Minako mused out loud.

"I knew it! It was your idea!"

"What, you haven't figured it out till now?"

"No, but I need confirmation."

Minako smiled, looking satisfied, and it annoyed Rei.

"You know, I could just kick you out of my room and have you go find Saitou-san for another hotel room instead."

"No! You wouldn't!"

"Try me."

"Reiko~"

"Whining doesn't become you, Aino."

"Fine."

"Minako?" Minako ignored the call. She took hold of Rei's hand and dragged her along to an ice-cream booth.

"Pick one, I'm treating you."

"I can pay for my own."

"Can you not be so frustrating and just pick one? It's also a thank you for this morning."

"This morning?"

"The sandwich you prepared. Artemis told me you made them and left them there for me."

"Oh. That's because you told me you don't have to wake up early for school."

"Yes. And I'm trying to show my appreciation, are you going to let me?"

"…Okay." There's no point arguing.

After making their respective choice, they continued their way back to the shrine.

"You know, today has to be one of the happiest day in my life." Minako giggled.

"Isn't that a bit exaggerated?"

Minako shook her head. "It's not. To actually laugh and care about nothing of the past or the future, but only focus on the present and hang out with my friends. This is my second time since I know about my illness and became V. It really means a lot to me." She turned to Rei. "And just to let you know, my first time was actually the studio game session, even though it was a setup and in a very bad timing." Minako gave the miko a playful, accusing look before resume finishing her ice cream.

Minako's words stunned Rei, for she had knew about the weights Minako had held, but she didn't know it was so heavy that Minako couldn't even enjoy a second of her life without cruel reality disturbing her. This realization is distressing, but it doesn't matter, for it only strengthened Rei's decision to support her friend no matter what.

"Well, if that's the case, then you better be prepared, because now that all five of us are together, Usagi would come up with a lot more ideas of fun with her little brain, making us hang out every chance we have. I guarantee you that you'll be enjoying yourself even more in the future." Rei gave the idol an encouraging smile.

"Yeah. And I'm totally looking forward to it."

They shared a grin.

"Reiko."

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you for one more favor?"

"Wow, you actually know how to ask?" Rei raised an eyebrow and teased.

"Hey! I'm trying to be serious here!" Minako nudged Rei on the arm.

"Okay, sorry! What do you want?"

"Can what we talked today and yesterday just stay between us?"

"Why are you asking? I didn't tell the others about your identity as Venus nor your illness in the past, right? What makes you think I would start telling them about something so personal now?"

"Just want to make sure." Minako shrugged with a smile.

"You know, if you want to, I won't even tell Artemis."

"You'll do that?"

"Sure, if that's what you want. I only told him that problem's solved for yesterday so far."

"Okay, then let's keep it from Artemis as well, I don't want him to worry so much."

Rei nodded. "Though I'd say he'll always be worried about you no matter what. He loves you." Rei added.

"I know. He's like a family to me…"

"Minako?" Rei called when she find Minako's voice dieing down.

"I have a plan!" Minako grinned.

"What? What plan? Don't tell me you're plotting something against Artemis." Rei frowned, afraid of the possibility.

"Come on!" Minako just gave Rei another mysterious smile. She took hold of Rei's wrist again and changed their direction.

"Minako! Where are we going?"

"Just follow me."

Rei sighed in defeat. Only one day of stay over, and Rei totally understood that nothing could sway the idol's decision once it's made. She let Minako lead her through the streets.

* * *

"Achoo!"

At the other side of Tokyo, Artemis sneezed.

"Are you alright?" Luna asked, looking at the white plush on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Don't know what got over me."

"You can say that again, I don't know we can sneeze in plush form. I only sneeze in human form."

"I have no idea as well."

Behind them, Usagi, Ami and Makoto looked at each other bewildered.

* * *

"Reiko! I need help!"

Rei sighed. "That's why I told you we should ask Makoto first."

"The chocolate isn't holding!"

"That's because you added too much milk, you dummy."

Rei took the pack of chocolate and hand it to Minako. They are now in the shrine kitchen, in which they borrowed a small corner so Minako could work on her 'plan'.

"Are you sure it's not you who want to eat the chocolate?" Rei eyed Minako suspiciously, who chose to eat chocolate ice cream earlier that day and had just plop a piece of chocolate into her mouth as she poured another half packet into the pot.

"No. Chocolate is Artemis's favourite too." Minako smiled.

"Okay…"

"Nuts."

Rei hand the pack of Hawaii nut to the idol.

"Minako! Don't add so much into it! The chocolate also won't hold if you do."

"Oops."

Rei groaned, her face in her hand.

"Fine! You do it then."

"It's your plan."

"It's my first time."

"It's mine too."

Minako pouted and tapped Rei's nose with her index finger full of melted chocolate.

"Hey! What was that for?" Rei barked as she wiped her nose with a tissue.

"Your punishment." Minako shrugged, resume busying herself with the pot of chocolate.

"I'm not the one who came up with the idea and struggled to finish it." Rei grumbled.

"Keep that up and I'm giving you whiskers."

"We are _not_ having a food fight, Venus." Rei glared.

"Too bad, Mars." Minako shrugged with a satisfied smile on her face.

* * *

With a satisfied sigh, Minako flung herself onto the futon Rei had just spread out, snuggling comfortably into the blanket. Rei smiled at the sight, which is still foreign to her, with someone in her pajamas, lying beside her own futon in her room.

"What's with that satisfied look?" Rei asked.

"I made Artemis a gift and finally finished the lyrics. I feel very accomplished." Minako smiled.

"You finished the lyrics? That's fast."

"Yeah. I work fast when I got inspiration."

"What's the song about?"

"Um… secret, for now. I'll let Artemis read it first, since he is kind of my personal editor as well. Then I'll let you."

"Fair enough. So, you ready to sleep?"

"Wait, what? You're going to sleep already?"

"Yes, it's ten thirty."

"It's _only_ ten thirty, Reiko. Aren't people supposed to hang out late in sleepovers?"

"Who knows? Besides, you're not here for a party."

"That's not the point, and what do you mean 'who knows?' Shouldn't you know?"

"Why would I? I haven't been to one"

"Wait. Not even with Usagi and the others?"

"No."

"And here?"

"You're the first ever person to stay over." Rei shrugged.

"Really? Wow. I didn't expect that." Minako said in disbelief. "Have the others even been here before?"

"Yes, they been into this room a few times, but didn't stay long."

"Oh."

"What's wrong with you?" Rei frowned, bewildered by Minako's reaction.

"I'm just… surprised. Seriously? I'm the first to stay over?" Minako was stunned.

"Yes, that's what I said." Rei rolled her eyes.

Minako blinked a few times, feeling dumbfounded, then suddenly grinned.

"Minako, you're freaking me out." Rei eyed the idol in alarm.

"You know, Reiko, being the first one to stay in your room makes me feel special." Minako sat up and took hold of Rei's wrist, pulling her to sit on the futon. "Especially when you said I could come here whenever I want to."

"No. Wait! I said I didn't mean it that way. You are not coming here whenever you want to!"

"Nah ah. You are not taking that back, Reiko." Minako teased.

"Yes I am, I mean, I didn't even mean it that way at the first place!" Rei's face turned red again.

"You blush so easily." Minako laughed.

"Could you stop commenting on that? I'm well aware of the fact." Rei groaned. _And for some reason, it only happens when I'm with you_, she mused in frustration.

"Anyway, so are you going to sleep?" Rei asked with a sigh.

"Not yet, it's too early!"

"You didn't complain last night."

"Uh, because I was very tired last night." _Probably because of the outburst,_ Minako add to herself.

"And you're not today?"

"Nope. I actually feel full of energy."

"Fine, stay up all you want. I'm sleeping." Rei lie down on her own futon.

"Aren't you going to wait for Artemis to look at the gift we made?"

"When will he be back?"

Minako shrugged. "For all we know, he might be back at midnight."

"Then you're waiting on your own."

"Reiko!"

"What? It's your gift anyway, I just helped."

"But it still means a lot."

"But I _still_ need my rest."

"I'm also working tomorrow."

"Yeah, during afternoon! I'm not you!" Rei turned and tried to sleep.

"No way! I'm not letting you." Minako went on top of Rei, pinning her hands. She smiled smugly when she saw Rei blush another fury red.

"Minako! I have to wake at four tomorrow!"

"Wait. Four?" Minako's eyes widened.

"Yes, as usual."

"As usual? You mean you also woke at four today?" Minako asked incredibly.

"Yes. You were asleep."

"Of course I am! When do you normally sleep?"

"Ten."

"Then all those late youma fights, how did you make it every time? Sometimes even faster than us."

"My sixth sense and biological clock. I wake up when I need to. Now stop asking and let me sleep!" Rei shove off Minako.

"Wow. Um… tell me, is there anymore secret I don't know about you? 'Cause I doubt Usagi and the other know about your living habits as well." Minako asked, becoming very curious about her miko friend.

"Which those details should only stay with me! Turn off the lights when you're going to sleep." Rei turned her face again and covered the blanket over her body.

"Reiko!" Minako whined.

Seeing Rei not responding at all, Minako suddenly came up with the most brilliant idea of all time.

"You know, we never knew who won back then."

"…"

Minako knew that statement successfully drew Rei's attention. She smirked.

"And you know what? I think we need a continuation."

Rei sat up. "What are you talking abo…oof!" Rei's words were cut short by a pillow hitting her square on the face.

"What the hell! Dang it, Minako!"

"You actually know how to speak like that?" Minako eyes widened again, shining in both amazement and amusement.

"Shut up!" Trying to hide her blush, Rei threw the pillow back at Minako.

"Missed m…!" Minako tease was cut short when another pillow came and hit her on the face.

"You do realize I have two pillows when you threw yours at me." Rei smirked, looking smug.

"Yeah, but now I have yours as well." Minako flung a pillow at Rei, who caught it.

"Nice try."

"Don't look so smug yet, Mars, because you're so going down!"

"Know what? Bring it on, Venus."

Within seconds, the two are fighting each other with all the pillows or cushions they could get a hold of. It was a miracle that nothing got broke in the process, though it's probably because Rei doesn't have much things in her living quarter.

Laughter soon erupted and filled the room, lasting for a good while.

When they are both too tired, they lie down onto the futon again, Minako right beside Rei. They just stayed there and look at the ceiling, watching the shadows made by Rei's desk lamp, which is the only light still turned on.

"Today really Really REALLY has to be my happiest day ever." Minako giggled.

"Not for me. You drive me crazy. Ow!" Rei glared at the idol, who just pinched Rei on the arm.

"Your bad."

"Yeah right." Rei snorted, though still smiling.

"Reiko."

"What?"

"I'm happy to be alive." Minako whispered, her voice full of emotion.

"My thought exactly." Rei replied with the same complex mixture of emotions.

It was then Minako let her tiredness wash over and fell asleep.

"Minako, go sleep in your own futon." Rei tried to wake the idol, but find it impossible.

She sighed. Fine. She'll have to sleep on the other futon then, or so she thought, for the very next second, Minako took hold of Rei's arm and snuggled further into the pillow they shared.

"Kami… why is this happening to me?" Rei sighed again, her face bright red and body tensed due to the intimacy.

With no choice, she covered both their bodies with the blanket. The desk lamp has to stay on, for there is no way for her to turn it off in such far distance.

Looking at the smile on the idol's sleeping face, Rei couldn't help but smile as well. "And you're the one who said you want to stay up late and wait for Artemis." Rei chuckled, suddenly very amused at how Minako acted like a five years old child.

"Sleep tight, Minako." Rei whispered before closing her own eyes.

* * *

"Wow! What the…!" Artemis could barely hide his surprise when he got back to the shrine just passed midnight. He nearly jumped when he saw the sight in Rei's room, with Rei and Minako sharing one futon when there are actually two.

He ran, but made no unnecessary noise, and peeked under the cover.

"Phew!" _Good, they still have their clothes on… Wait! What am I thinking? They are just fifteen years old! For the love of the moon, get a hold of yourself, Artemis!_ Artemis mentally smacked himself.

_Guess what would Luna say to me if I told her what I just thought of… we only promised each other not to mention about _that_ yesterday, and now the girls scare me like this. _Artemis sighed, shaking his head. But his miserable look soon turned to a smiled when he saw the smile on both Rei and Minako's sleeping face. Everything seems so calm, peaceful and pleasant.

It was then something caught his attention, something white at the corner of his eye. He turned and found a foreign white box on the small glass table, two envelopes and a file beside it as well.

He jumped onto the table to get a better look of things. He first saw the writing on the envelopes in orange ink. It is unmistakably, Minako's handwriting. One reads _read first_, while the other reads _read second_.

_What is Minako planning this time? _Artemis looked at the sleeping figure of Minako, wondering about the possibilities. Seeing no other option, he opened the envelope and took out the note in it.

The note reads:

_Artemis, if you are reading this note, it means you really took your time with Luna, therefore I'm already asleep._

Artemis blushed. Was he that obvious? He asked himself.

_Okay, all teasing aside. I just want to say sorry for worrying you this past week… and I want to let you know that everything is fine now, so please don't worry. _

_Artemis, you have always been there for me during my Senshi days, no matter as Sailor V, the princess or as Sailor Venus. I never really said it out loud, but I'm really grateful for everything you did. Thank you so much, you are the closest thing I ever had to a family. And to show my gratitude, I made you your favourite – chocolate! It's in the white box. _

Artemis's ears perked up in excitement, but then frowned. _Wait… did she just said 'made'? _Artemis immediately continued reading the letter.

_And yes, I said 'made', I actually went to the kitchen and made it myself. But Mars helped too, so if it doesn't taste good, blame her._

Artemis sweat-dropped and laughed.

_As for the file, that's the lyrics to my new song, I just finished it earlier today, (or yesterday if it's past midnight when you are reading this letter), so please help me check it like you always do._

_Hope you like the chocolate and the lyrics._

_Love you._

_Minako._

Artemis couldn't help but feel all warm and happy inside, deeply touched by Minako's words. He turned his attention to the white box excitedly, but then stopped when he thought of his past experiences with Minako's infamous pranks. So he decided to first read the other letter that says _read second_.

Instead more of Minako's beautiful, stylish hand writing in orange, Artemis find himself looking at an unfamiliar handwriting that has a slight hint of calligraphy style in red ink.

_Artemis, I have no idea why is Minako making me do this, but judging by the fact that she is making me write you a guarantee note that she made no prank with the box, nor spiked the chocolate, I'm guessing those are something she had done to you in the past. Well, I did make sure she made no mischief with the gift, but I'm not sure if the chocolate itself is edible… It was kind of hectic when we were in the kitchen, but Minako did put all her heart in it, so I hope it's fine to eat and you could actually enjoy it._

_Rei._

_P.S. Is there a specific reason for her to make me write in red ink except it's the colour of Sailor Mars? 'Cause she's strangely persistent about it._

Artemis could barely hold his laughter after reading Rei's note. Man, those two would actually drive him crazy if they keep this up, he mused.

Now that he knows the box is safe to open, he opened it and look at the content inside. At the center of the box, lies a piece of chocolate as big as Artemis's whole body. It was roughly cut out, with Hawaii nuts sticking out all over and obvious knife marks at the edge, but Artemis recognized it to be the shape of the head of a cat none-the-less. On the surface, a small crescent moon is drawn on the forehead of the cat's forehead with white chocolate. At the center of the face, in small lines of white chocolate, is the phrase _'To my favourite Artemis'_.

Artemis smiled again, and laughed when he thought of the possible 'hardship' Rei and Minako had gone through just to make this piece of chocolate. He took a small chunk of chocolate and tasted it, and to his amazement, it actually taste great.

_I'll have to tell the girls and thank them later. _Artemis thought.

He then took out the papers from the folder. It was easy for him to recognize which it the lyric draft, for out of all the pieces of paper, only one managed to survive from Minako's pencil scribbles and actually look orderly and clean.

He smiled after scanning through the lyrics under the dim light from the desk lamp, delighted at the content of the lyrics, for it sounds cheerful and bright, filled with hope and light and good memories. It's because of those lyrics that Artemis finally believe that everything is truly fine with Minako now, and nothing would stop any of them from facing their life in happiness.

He left the lyrics on the table and closed the lid of the box, planning to finish the chocolate later. He jumped onto the cushion beside Minako and fell into his own slumber in bliss, his mind still thinking of the title of the song.

At the top of Minako's song lyrics, the song title reads:

'_Happiness After All.'_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Note:**_

_DONE! I don't think I have left any more space for this story to expand. So, yeah… I think it's safe for me to say that this story is really officially completed. Now I'm going back to my other fics, and hope I can start uploading them soon._

_Sorry for the crappy ending of this chapter, but I just want to add some scenes with Artemis in the story, serve like an external perspective, plus I really like how Artemis's involvement actually brings Rei and Minako closer, just like in episode 40._

_Anyway. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are deeply appreciated._


End file.
